The Wedding of Yuya, and Zuzu!
by bopdog111
Summary: The sequel of 'An Unexpected Sakaki'. 1 year after the birth of their daughter Hana, both Yuya, and Zuzu now have one obstacle in their lives to get past: Marriage. With their incarnations help can be be lawful wedded wife, and husband to their little girl? One-Shot. Co-Edited by Ulrich362.


**Bopdog111: Hey everyone. Since 'An Unexpected Sakaki' was a success, and some of you wanted me to write another YuyaxZuzu story I decided to do so by making a sequel of the story. And helping me is one of my hard-working co-authors Ulrich362!**

 **Ulrich362: I didn't do much.**

 **Bopdog111: Don't be to modest you did plenty.**

 **Ulrich362: I guess, well like Bopdog111 said enjoy this second Yuya/Zuzu story.**

 **Bopdog111: And per request from the guest reviewer Ruby dragon we made this as long as we can. Me, and Ulrich362 don't own anything but we own the OCs. ENJOY!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy.**

* * *

One year... it had been one year ever since the birth of Hana Asuka Sakaki-Boyle. Since then their friends have suppled them with the things they need to take care of Hana which Zuzu did not approve because she thinks her friends were taking care of other things but Yuya assured her that they wanted them to have a good life with Hana.

"Zuzu!" Yuya ran in with a panicked expression. "Where's Hana?"

"Right here." Zuzu took her from behind one of the many chairs in the apartment giggling. "She sure is like you with all this silliness."

Yuya exhaled a sigh of relief seeing her. "You are more trouble than you know young lady."

Hana only gave out a few giggles. Yuya smiled and picked her up before frowning. "Hana can you do daddy a big favor?"Hana looked at him.

"Daddy forgot to get his special pendant, can you go get it for me?" Yuya asked her. "Are you sure Yuya?" Zuzu asked. "Remember the last time you had her go get it?" Yuya looked at Yuzu with that said he remembered but needed to talk to her in private.

"Oh alright." Zuzu relented. "You hear that Hana. Go get Daddy's Pendulum."

Hana giggled as Yuya set her down, and she went to get it. "Zuzu, I'm worried about..." Yuya started before looking down. "The three of us." "Huh?" Zuzu looked surprised. "Why?"

Yuya didn't answer but looked at his hands as the silent message got to Zuzu. "We aren't a family."

"Oh Yuya..." Zuzu placed her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him. Yuya kissed her back before looking down again. "Actually, that's not the only thing I'm worried about. You saw the last duel didn't you?" Zuzu looked confused.

"When Odd-Eyes was destroyed in mid-air." Yuya reminded her. "What almost happened." "Don't worry about that Yuya. Just focus on what's happening when our lifes right now." Zuzu told him hugging him. Yuya looked uncertain. "I'm scared, what if something happens and you and Hana..." "We'll be fine." Zuzu told him. "Besides I am eager ti stay with you, and our unexpected daughter always."

"Zuzu I..." Yuya started before embracing her and smiling sadly. "What did I do to deserve you and Hana?" "How bout stopping Zarc, always duel with a smile, never give up on us, managed to help Yuri go back to his senses, need I keep going?" Zuzu smiled. Yuya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You helped with a lot of those, and I have to give Serena credit for Yuri."

Zuzu giggled, "Oh Yuya you dummy." Yuya laughed as Hana came back into the room with his pendant. "Oh, thank you Hana." Zuzu grabbed her daughter, "I don't know how managed to get unexpected in our lives."

Yuya just looked at the two girls in front of him before starting to tear up only to wipe his eyes. _'I love them both so much...'_

* * *

 _A few months later..._

Yuya, and Zuzu are in a date. Hana was with Yoko, and Yusho for this evening where their staring at the starry night sky. Yuya looked away from Zuzu for the third time in the past ten minutes. "Yuya?" Zuzu asked getting constantly worried for her boyfriend.

 _'Should I mention it, then again everything is so perfect right now I would hate to change anything, but if I don't...'_ Yuya thought oblivious to Zuzu's voice.

"Yuya!" Zuzu yelled to get his attention. "Wedding." Yuya blurted out before looking around and seeing Zuzu before freezing and turning bright red. Zuzu blushed hearing that. "Oh..."

Yuya turned away. _'I didn't just say that, this is just a dream, please tell me it's just a dream.'_ Zuzu catching what his face is pinched his arm. "Ouch." Yuya mentioned before his eyes widened in shock. "Oh no!" "Yuya relax." Zuzu smiled before blushing. "I would be happy to be your wife." She kissed him deeply.

"You... I mean... really?" Yuya asked. "Yes." Zuzu blushed. "Let's try this again. Bend, and say the following words..." Yuya smiled before frowning. "I can't yet Yuzu." "Huh?" Zuzu asked surprised. Yuya just grinned like he normally does. "I don't have the ring yet."

"We don't need the ring for it." Zuzu assured. "I heard some people done it without the ring." "I know but..." Yuya started before blushing. "I think someone as beautiful as you deserves one."

"Well uh..." Zuzu looked around before seeing a flower before smiling picking it, and did some work before it looked like a ring with the flower as the diamond. "Will this work?"

Yuya laughed before kissing Yuzu. "I think so." With those words Yuya kneeled in front of Yuzu.

"Zuzu Boyle, I love you with my entire heart, will you please make me the happiest man in all four worlds and be my wife?" "Yes I will marry you Yuya Sakaki." She smiled. Yuya smiled as he put the 'ring' on her finger before laughing. "What will Hana say?"

"We'll find out when we get back." Zuzu smiled. Yuya nodded hearing that before an evil smile appeared on his face.

Zuzu didn't noticed before she asked now noticing, "Yuya?" "I'm thinking of a career change from Entertainment Duelist to thief." Yuya told her mischeviously. "Yuya." Zuzu frowned sternly. "I'm serious, and my first treasure..." Yuya started before suddenly kissing Yuzu again. "A kiss from the lovely young lady in front of me."

Zuzu calmed down kissing him back.

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Zuzu, Hana, are you guys ready?" Yuya asked with a smile. Hana laughed eagerly as Zuzu said, "Yeah we're ready Yuya." "Ok, once we meet up with everybody mommy and daddy will tell you the big surprise ok Hana?" Yuya asked picking her up and kissing her forehead.

Hana laughed eagerly before-

"Dada!"

Yuya's eyes widened and he turned to Zuzu. "Did you just hear that?" "I did!" Zuzu smiled brightly. "She's talking!" "Then I guess we have two things to tell the others." Yuya smiled before pausing and turning so Hana could see Yuzu. "Who's that Hana?"

"Mama!" Hana cried. "That's right Hana, it's mama." Yuya smiled while opening the front door.. "You're such a smart girl." Hana giggled as they walked out.

* * *

 _At a small park in the Synchro Dimension..._

"So none of you know what the surprise is?" Lulu asked. "They wouldn't tell any of us." Yuri shrugged. "If it's another kid then I'll have to get an Oxygen tank."

Yuri had fainted when he heard of Hana, and it had took the group 3 hours to get him back up. "Daddy no." Lilly told him before turning to Celina again. "Mommy, can I take her home this time? She's cute and I want her." "Lilly we talked about this." Celina chuckled ruffling her daughter's head. Lilly pouted. "I can take care of her, I take care of my dolls."

"I swear, Lilly acts like Hana's big sister." Yugo laughed. "Well we used to be parts of Zarc, and Ray." Rin laughed holding Akira. "I know, but it's more than that. She acts like they really are related." Yugo mentioned as Yuya, Yuzu, and Hana walked up.

Hana looked at the group and then up at Zuzu who was holding her. "Mama, mama, mama, mama?" They looked shocked at this, as Yuya chuckled "Those reactions of your's are priceless. I wish I had a camera." Hana turned to Yuya and looked confused and upset. "Dada, dada, dada, dada."

"These are just your uncles Hana." Yuya smiled patting her head. Hana looked back and then pointed at Yuya. "Dada." "That's right Hana." Yuya chuckled taking her from Zuzu's arms. "So this is what you wanted to tell us, Hana can talk." Yuto smiled. "That's amazing."

"That's not the only thing." Zuzu smiled before showing her 'ring'. Rin, Lulu, and Celina gasped as Yuri, Yuto, and Yugo all just stared in surprise. "Just yesterday too." Zuzu smiled. "But Yuya did the first time sloppy." "You didn't have to tell them that part." Yuya pouted causing Hana to giggle.

"Mommy, why is aunt Zuzu wearing a flower?" Bulla asked. "That is a replacement for a ring for now." Lulu smiled showing her ring to her. "Then does that mean?" Bulla asked with wide eyes. "Are aunt Zuzu and uncle Yuya getting married?" "Yes." Lulu nodded patting her daughter's head. "That's my little genius." "So do you have a date?" Yuri asked before pausing. "This isn't because you're... Hana isn't going to be..."

"Yeah we did." Yuya answered. "We dropped Hana at mom, and dad's for the evening there." "No!" Hana pouted. Yuya looked at his daughter. Hana looked ready to cry hearing that. "No, dada."

"Don't worry Hana." Yuya chuckled. "That was yesterday. You'll stay with us."

Hana nodded as Lilly walked up. "Uncle Yuya, can I ask you something?" Yuya looked down at her, "Yes Lilly?" "I want Hana, is it ok if I take her forever now?" Lilly asked. "Daddy said I had to protect her and that means she stays with me." "I know what you, and your mother are talking about." Yuya chuckled. "And the answer is still no."

"Can we at least play for a little bit?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." Yuya nodded setting Hana down.

Lilly smiled before the two of them went of Akira and Bulla. "You know, we could learn a thing or two from them." Yuto admitted. "When we met we didn't exactly get along." "Yeah. Yugo didn't give you a chance to explain, and the two of you mistake yourselves for Yuri." Yuya mentioned.

Yuri just shrugged. "What can I say, I make a memorable first impression." "Yeah you did." Yuya grinned. "So... are you going to tell us when the wedding is or not?" Rin asked. "We have schedaled it to be 6 months time." Zuzu answered.

"Six months, she'll almost be 2." Lulu mentioned. "Yeah just 8 more months till she's be two." Zuzu smiled hugging her fiance before kissing him. "Hey, I just had a fun idea." Yugo grinned. "Are you guys all free next Sunday?" "Why did you ask?" Yuto asked him.

"Well, we're all great friends and I mean just look at the kids." Yugo smiled. "So I was thinking, we could get some movies and games and spend the weekend together as a group." "Hey that sounds great." Zuzu smiled. "Now, there's only one way to decide who's house we all meet up at." Yugo grinned before grabbing his deck. "You guys ready?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Hana, do you love mama and dada?" Akira asked. "Yea yea yea!" Hana nodded cheering. "But do you love mama more?" Bulla asked.

"Or dada?" Akira asked her. "Mama, and dada!" Hana cheered. "Well that answers that." Lilly laughed. "Hana, do you know what getting married means?" Hana shook her head no. "It means Mama and Dada love each other a lot and want to tell everybody in the entire world. Then they kiss and get pretty rings and live together forever and ever." Lilly explained.

"They 'Ready ar." Hana told them "I know, but this is a special party where they get to tell everybody." Lilly explained. "Mama wears a pretty dress and daddy wears special clothes too." "Me two?" Hana asked.

"Of course you too." Lilly smiled. Hana cheered at that. "So what do you want to do now?" Bulla asked.

Hana shrugged not knowing what. "Hide and Seek?" Akira suggested. Hana giggled clapping. "Ok, so do you want to hide first or look first?" Lilly asked with a smile. "Lookie, lookie!" Hana clapped. "Ok, close your eyes and count to ten while we hide." Bulla smiled. Hana placed her hands around her eyes, and started to count.

Akira ran and hid behind a tree, Lilly crawled and hid in some bushes, and Bulla hid by climbing a different tree. When Hana counted to 10 she looked around to find them, and walked around. "Hana, it's almost time to go." Yuya called.

"Ok dada!" Hana called back. "Huh, where are the others?" Zuzu asked walking up to her. "Hide and seek!" Hana answered. "Oh, then do you want to find them before we go home?" Zuzu asked with a smile. Hana nodded. "Ok, so where do you think they are?" Zuzu asked as Yuya walked up to them.

Hana walked around before she sees a bush, and ran into it. Lilly tried to keep from giggling seeing Hana but could help it. "'Ound yu!" Hana giggled. "You found me." Lilly laughed. "Now where are the others?" Hana looked over before she sees a sneaker in a tree. "See something Hana?" Yuya asked.

"Bulla!" Hana cried pointing at the sneaker. As Hana ran to the sneaker she noticed it was missing a person. "Huh?" Hana asked confused before she started to climb it. Bulla laughed and pulled Hana up. "I thought I tricked you." Hana laughed hugging her.

"Okay get down from there you two." Yuto chuckled. "Hold on, Hana look." Bulla giggled pointing to another tree. Hana giggled looking over. Akira was hiding behind a tree with a look that said Hana won't find me. "'Ound yu!" She cried pointing at him.

"Huh?" Akira asked before turning and pouting. "No fair, next time I'm seeking." Hana started clapping again. Suddenly Bloom Diva appeared next to the tree to carry her back down.

Bulla climbed back down. "We need to buy a pretty dress." Zuzu smiled. "Mama, and me!" Hana smiled. "No, just you. Remember what tomorrow is?" Yuzu asked her. Hana thought of it. "Daddy's birthday silly." Zuzu smiled.

Hana gasped at that before saying, "Hana sorry dada." "It's ok, but you know what you can do to make it better?" Yuya asked her. Hana shook her head. "Just smile all the time ok?" Yuya asked picking her up and kissing her. "Can you do that for daddy?" Hana smiled before laughing. "Come on, Hana. It's time to go home." Yuya smiled. "We'll see you guys Sunday, Yuri and Celina's right?"

"Yeah, see you guys later." Rin smiled. They walked out as Hana kept on smiling.

* * *

 _At the Sakaki household..._

"Did you have fun with everybody Hana?" Zuzu asked. "Yea yea yea!" Hana cried excited. Zuzu and Yuya smiled hearing that before Yuya blushed slightly. "Hana, can you go upstairs and find a lot of fun movies to watch?" Hana nodded before going to do that.

"Is there something wrong Yuya?" Zuzu asked him. "No, nothing's wrong it's just..." Yuya started before taking a deep breath. "I'm wondering if I can wait another six months." "Huh?" Zuzu asked surprised. "I mean, I love you and I love Hana and well... I'm wondering if we shouldn't get married sooner." Yuya explained. "Why?" Zuzu asked.

Yuya blushed. "I can't wait to be your husband." "Though what do you mean wait another 6 months?" Zuzu asked. "The wedding is in six months, but I'm not sure I can wait that long." Yuya admitted. "I can't to but there's so much to do." Zuzu told him. "I know." Yuya admitted before closing his eyes. Zuzu pulled him to a kiss.

"Mama?" Hana asked hugging some of her favorite movies. Zuzu, and Yuya broke from their kiss blushing. Hana looked at them in confusion. "Mama, dada feel bad?" "No no." Yuya answered.

"We don't feel bad." Zuzu said before looking at the movies. "Oh what kind of movies did you get sweetie?" Hana giggled showing two princess movies and a sealed copy of The Neverending Story that they hadn't opened yet. "What do you think we'll watch now Yuya?" Zuzu asked him. Yuya looked thoughtful before smiling. "How about Sleeping Beauty?" "How does that sound sweetie?" Zuzu smiled at Hana.

Hana smiled and nodded before pausing and yawning. "Sounds like your tired." Zuzu smiled. Hana shook her head. "No."

As she tried to argue Hana yawned again. "Come on." Zuzu picked her up. "Mama no." Hana argued while trying to stay awake. "Don't worry. Let's just watch the movie." Zuzu smiled before throwing Yuya a look to where Hana will fall asleep during it. Yuya smiled.

"Mama, dada, Hana love." Hana said sleepily. "We know." Zuzu smiled as she took them to the couch to where Yuya will pop the disk in. "Mama, Hana wedding two?" Hana asked. "You'll get one one-day." Zuzu assured. "Hana love dada, love mama. Wedding." Hana smiled. Zuzu hugged her as Yuya sat beside them.

Five minutes later Hana was happily sleeping.

"She always looks so cute when she's asleep." Zuzu gushed seeing her daughter sleeping with her head on her leg. "It's the second cutest thing." Yuya agreed. "Get a blanket will you?" Zuzu asked her fiance. Yuya nodded and went to get it. As he does that Zuzu currass her daughter's head. "You are a terrific gift me, and Yuya ever have Hana." Hana smiled in her sleep.

Zuzu smiled giggling. Yuya walked up and draped the blanket over both of them. "Thanks Yuya." Zuzu smiled. "Hey Yuya?" "Yeah?" Yuya asked. "How come we didn't noticed Hana when I was pregnant with her?" Zuzu asked him.

"Oh, um..." Yuya started before pausing. _'How did we miss that?'_ "It's really something I don't get." Zuzu mentioned before looking down at her daughter. "Yeah, I mean..." Yuya started before blushing. "Anyway, she's perfect isn't she?" "Big time." Zuzu agreed placing a hand on her daughter's head.

Suddenly Hana started shaking. "Bad, no." That caught her parent's attention.

"Hana...?" Zuzu trailed off. Hana looked scared by something. "Hana!" Yuya cried seeing this. Suddenly Hana started looking calmer and moved closer to Zuzu in her sleep. Zuzu placed an arm on her daughter as Yuya knelled, and placed his hand on her. "Mama, dada, Hana happy." Hana mumbled in her sleep.

"Mama happy to." Zuzu smiled.

"Dada happy to." Yuya smiled.

* * *

 _A few months later..._

Zuzu was out shopping for things for the wedding while the girl's were with him. "Mama, Hana pink?" Hana asked. "Be any color you want honey." Zuzu smiled. "Yay." Hana smiled. "Thanks for helping girls." Zuzu smiled. "Anytime." Celina smiled. "What are friends for?"

"I can't wait for me, and Yuya's wedding to happen." Zuzu smiled. "Speaking of which did you ever figure out how..." Rin started. "How you got so lucky before getting married?" Lulu asked quickly. "Hana for one." Zuzu answered. "She sure is an unexpected gift." "I think they mean how did you not realize it." Celina clarified. "I'm actually curious myself."

"Realize what?" Zuzu asked. "That Hana was coming." Celina told her. "Well I don't know myself." Zuzu answered shaking her head.

"How is that... I mean don't you have to...?" Rin started. "I just think from the symptoms is take care of it without going to any doctors." Zuzu answered.

"Not what I meant." Rin blushed.

"ANYWAY." Lulu interjected loudly. "Dresses?" "Oh yeah let's go." Zuzu nodded.

With that the six of them continued shopping.

* * *

With the boys...

"Breath Yuya." Yuto told him. Yuya did so. "Now come on, the girls told us to have you try at least twenty." Yugo told him.

"But how can find one like that?" Yuya asked him. "Twenty different tuxedos Yuya, we'll have to pick one but you've only tried three so far." Yuri told him. "And 17 more!?" Yuya complained. "Aw come on!"

"The girls were specific." Yuto said. "Why do people like them are always like that?" Yuya groaned. "Surely they did the same for your weddings with them."

"Thirty." Yugo answered.

"Same." Yuto agreed.

"Two." Yuri stated.

"Wha two!?" Yuya looked at Yuri in shock. "Serena's exact words were 'Stop, that's perfect.' I was supposed to try seventy-five." Yuri explained.

"...Oh boy." Yuya sighed hearing that.

He then said with determination, "Well let's get started!"

* * *

 _10 Minutes later..._

"Ah. Is that all?" He sighed.

"That's only your 4th one." Yugo pointed out, "Though if I'm being honest the second one looked the best." Yuri mentioned. "Yuya let's see what Zuzu thinks with the second one." Yuto told him.

"Yeah." Yuya agreed. Yuto used Yuya's phone to snap a picture, and sent it to Zuzu texting _'What do you think? This is me, and the boys choice for Yuya.'_ A few seconds later they got a reply. _"Hana says it's perfect and it matches my dress."_

Yuto showed Yuya the text, and he nodded "How much is it?" Yugo glanced at the price-tag and turned back to the others. "$400." Yuya sighed, "Of course there is always a catch." "Too much?" Yuto asked. "No I got that much." Yuya answered.

"Then let's get it." Yuri smiled. Yuya paid for the tux as they walked out. Suddenly Yuya got a text message.

Yuya checked the text. It was a picture of Hana in a pink dress with a big smile. "Beautiful." Yuya smiled. "She sure is." Yugo agreed. Yuya texted, _'You looked beautiful Hana._ ' Yuya got an immediate reply. _":D yay."_

Yuya chuckled. "Should we go see the girls?" Yuto asked. "Yeah." They agreed.

* * *

 _Fifteen minutes later..._

They met up with the girls. "Dada lookie." Hana smiled in the dress. "You look raidiant Hana." Yuya chuckled. Hana smiled "So that's the clothing part covered." Yuri mentioned.

"Yup." Zuzu smiled. "Come on let's see what's next." Rin smiled.

* * *

 _A few months later..._

Today was the day. "Are you ready?" Yuya asked. Zuzu nodded. "Well, I'll see you at the ceremony." Yuya smiled. Zuzu smiled nodding. Yuya nodded before walking out.

He can see the boys were waiting. "About time." Yugo smiled. "I know." Yuya gripped the collar of his tux. "Don't worry." Yuto reassured him. "Everything will be fine." "Speak for yourself." Yuya said. "How did you guys stayed calm?" "Stay calm?" Yuri asked. "Were we at the same wedding?" "You guys managed to do it." He sighed. o"And so will you." Yuto smiled.

Yuya nodded at that. "So, you ready?" Yugo asked. Yuya nodded nervously, "Then after you, future Mr. Boyle." Yuri smirked. "Mr. Sakaki!" Yuya corrected. "Oh, it looks to me like Zuzu is in charge of the relationship from where I'm sitting." Yuri smirked.

"*sigh*" With that Yuya walked to take his spot. "You any less stressed?" Yuri asked.

"Shut up." He called. "He's trying to help Yuya." Yuto told him. "By making me stress a bit more with that remark." He told him. "Are you nervous about the ceremony?" Yugo asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Yuya asked. "Because you're busy being annoyed at me." Yuri answered.

Yuya only sighed. "Well cheer up, she's almost here." Yuto smiled. He stays at his spot before seeing Hana. Hana smiled but looked serious at the same time. "Hey Hana." Yuya smiled. "Hi daddy." Hana smiled before looking serious again. "Oh what are you serious for?" Yuya chuckled. "Mommy said I had to be the flower girl." Hana answered.

"Oh yeah. Did mommy teach you how?" Yuya chuckled. Hana shook her head. "Yeah come here, and listen because here's how it works." He smiled knelling to her height. Hana ran up to him and smiled. Yuya explained to her how being a flower girl works, and she nodded each time.

"And that's how you be a flower girl." Yuya smiled. "Ok." Hana smiled going back to her spot. Yuya chuckled shaking his head.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Soon then the Wedding March begin to start. Rin, Lulu, and Celina arrived and took their places. Hana did her job as the flower girl as Yuya looked, and saw his bride linked to one of her father's arms walking to the shrine. Yuya blushed, _'God she's beautiful.'_

Zuzu smiled as she walked up and stood next to him. The priest cleared his throat ready to begin. "Friends we have been gathered here to the ceremony of the joining of these two."

Yuya and Zuzu smiled hearing that. "May I have the rings please?" He asked. _'Just breath Yuya.'_ Yuya thought as the priest received the rings. The prisst hand Yuya one, and said "Yuya place the ring on Zuzu's finger, and say 'With this ring, I wed thee'." Yuya swallowed before taking the ring as he gently put it on Zuzu's finger. "With this ring, I wed thee." The priest nodded before handing Zuzu the other one, and said "Zuzu place the ring on Yuya's finger, and say 'With this ring, I wed thee'."

Zuzu blushed as she put the ring on Yuya's finger. "With this ring, I wed thee." "Now Yuya, and Zuzu have written there vows. Yuya you start." The preist smiled. "This should be sweet." Yuri whispered with a smile.

* * *

 _After the vows..._

"I now pronounce you husband, and wife." The priest smiled. "You may kiss the bride." Yuya turned to Zuzu and smiled before kissing her. Everyone clap at as Skip started breaking down as Hana smiled brightly at her parents doing this. "Oh, come here Hana." Yuya smiled.

Hana ran to them. Yuya picked her up and kissed her cheek. Hana started laughing at that action. Zuzu smiled and kissed her other cheek. Hana laughed again at it. "Someone's happy." Zuzu smiled.

"Now her last name is officially Sakaki." Yuya smiled. "Boyle." Yuri smirked. "Sakaki." Yuya said seriously. "Dada?" Hana asked.

Both kept on arguing on the last name.

"Sakaki!"

"Boyle."

"Sakaki!"

"Boyle."

"Sakaki!"

"Boyle."

"Sakaki!"

"Boyle."

"Sakaki!"

"Boyle."

"Sakaki!"

"Boyle."

Zuzu sweat-dropped before asking Yuto "Uh, what's that about?"

"Yuri teasing Yuya by saying he'll take your last name. Yuya Boyle instead of Yuzu Sakaki." Yuto explained. "I doubt he's serious but he's trying to bother Yuya." "Honestly." Zuzu sighed holding her daughter. "Mama name pwetty." Hana laughed. "Yeah it is." Zuzu smiled. "I still don't know how we didn't noticed you were coming to our lives."

"Hana was surprise." Hana giggled. "That's right. Your a surprise." Zuzu laughed. "Mama name." Hana decided. "So you want the last name to be Boyle?" Zuzu asked.

"Mama pwetty, Hana pwetty. Name pwetty." Hana explained before giggling again. Zuzu nodded before calling, "Yuya!"

"Yeah?" Yuya asked turning to her and smiling seeing his two favorite people. "Hana decided to take my last name." Zuzu giggled. "... Huh?" Yuya asked before sighing. "Well that's that then." Yuri have out a trimup smirk at that.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

The two newly wedded couple were still sleeping enjoying each other's company. Suddenly Hana ran into the room. "Mama, dama, ring ring." That woke them up as Yuya yawned, "What what?" The phone was ringing.

"Oh." Yuya yawned going to the phone before answering it, "Yeah?" "You're still asleep, should we be expecting Hana to be a big sister now?" Yuto's voice asked. "It's 3 in the afternoon. "Ah no." Yuya answered. "Just done some late work." "Makes sense, no but I was just calling to congratulate you guys again." Yuto's voice mentioned.

"Thanks." Yuya nodded. "No problem." Yuto's voice said before hanging up. Yuya placed the phone back before yawning. "Morning Yuya." Zuzu yawned. "More like afternoon." Yuya answered. "Yuto said it's 3:00."

Zuzu's eyes widened and she jumped out of bed. "Huh?" Yuya asked surprised before walking to follow her. "Yuya, Hana has a doctor's appointment in fifteen minutes!" Zuzu exclaimed "O-Oh yeah!" Yuya cried realizing that.

* * *

 _Fifteen Minutes later..._

"Hana Boyle?" the receptionist called. They walked up to it. "Yes that's my daughter." Yuya nodded. "Room 4 please." the receptionist told him. Yuya nodded as they walked in the room. "The doctor will be with you shortly." a nurse told them. "Hana correct?"

Hana nodded. "Can you do me a big favor and give me your arm?" the nurse asked. Hana did that. The nurse proceeded to check Hana's blood pressure, heartbeat, height, and weight before smiling. "You look perfectly healthy." Hana smiled a bit.

"The doctor will be right with you." the nurse said before walking out of the room. "Hear that Hana." Yuya smiled. "Your a healthy girl." Hana giggled hearing that before smiling. "So who's the doctor?" Zuzu asked.

"You made the appointment Zuzu." Yuya reminded her. "I can't remember okay?" Zuzu asked him. At that exact moment the door opened. They looked over. It was a young woman. "You must be the parents."

"Yuya, and Zuzu Boyle." Yuya nodded shaking her hand. "Dr. Scarlet." the doctor smiled before turning to Hana. "Is this your first check-up?" Hana nodded. "Well I have good news and less good news." Dr. Scarlet told her. "What?" Yuya asked. "The less good news is she needs a few shots and I need to draw some blood. The good news is she looks perfectly healthy." Dr. Scarlet smiled.

 _'Draw blood...'_ Yuya thought terrified.

"Is something wrong?" Dr. Scarlet asked. "When you said drawing blood... it made me wonder if something's wrongs with her." Yuya answered. "Oh, no we just need a baseline so if something is wrong we can make it better." Dr. Scarlet explained.

"Will it hurt?" Hana asked nervously. "A little, but we want you to stay healthy. It's three shots and drawing a little blood." Dr. Scarlet answered. "Do you want to hold mommy or daddy's hand?" Hana reached out for Zuzu's. Zuzu smiled and took her hand as a nurse walked in with four needles. Seeing them made Hana whimper a little bit.

"I know it's scary, but being sick isn't fun. Plus there's a secret to make it hurt less." Dr. Scarlet smiled. Hana looked listening. "Close your eyes, squeeze mommy's hand, and count to ten. Each time you do that the pain will disappear." Dr. Scarlet smiled. Hana nodded taking that in. "OK, ready?" Dr. Scarlet asked picking up the empty needle. "Do you want to count out loud, together with me, or in your head?"

"...Together." Hana answered fearfully.

Dr. Scarlet nodded as she wiped Hana's arm. "One..."

"One..." Hana repeated.

"Two... three... four... five." Dr. Scarlet continued counting.

"Two... three... four... five." Hana repeated.

"Six... seven... eight." Dr. Scarlet continued before taking the needle and moving it towards Hana's arm. "Oh no, what's left? I don't remember."

"Six... seven... eight... nine..." Hana continued. The moment Hana said nine Dr. Scarlet pushed the needle into her arm and quickly moved a small air-tight container to hold the blood.

"...T-Ten." Hana whimpered a bit finishing the count. "Good girl, you were super brave." Dr. Scarlet smiled. "You can open your eyes now." Hana opened her eyes showing a little bit of tears were shown. "Did it hurt?" Yuya asked. "Little..." She answered.

"Well hopefully the other ones hurt less." Dr. Scarlet said calmly.

"Do you want to get ice cream after Hana?" Zuzu asked.

Hana nodded.

* * *

After the three shots:

"You were a super good patient Hana." Dr. Scarlet smiled.

Hana with tears shown nodded before hugging her mother, "Mommy..." "I'm right here, you were..." Zuzu started before Yuya's phone started to ring. Yuya answered, "Hello?" "Uncle Yuya?" Bulla's voice asked. "Is Hana there?" "Were at her doctor's appointment right now." Yuya answered. "Oh yeah, daddy said that. Well can she come over afterwards?" Bulla asked. "Soon." Yuya answered. "Ok, tell her I said hi." Bulla said.

"Right. Bye." Yuya nodded before hanging up. "Dada, mama." Hana said suddenly before looking up nervously. "Yes sweetie?" Zuzu asked her. Hana looked nervous. "Hana due two? Dada, mama, fun." "Yes. Your gonna be two in a little while." Yuya smiled.

Hana shook her head. "No two, Hana due? Dada, mama, fun." "Oh you can once you learn how to play it." Yuya told her smiling. Hana's eyes lit up hearing that before she smiled. "Is there anything we need to know?" Yuya asked Dr. Scarlet.

"No, you can go get our brave little patient her ice cream now." Dr. Scarlet smiled. Yuya smiled nodding as they walked out as Hana waved bye to her doctor. "So what kind of ice cream do you want?" Zuzu asked.

Hana answered, "Strawberry..." "That sounds yummy." Yuya smiled. Hana giggled. Yuya and Zuzu laughed too.

"You are too cute." Zuzu told her. "And gorgeous like your mommy." Yuya agreed. Hana smiled hearing that. They made it to the store where the guy sees them, "Oh customers welcome. What can I interest you with today?" "One strawberry cone, and whatever Zuzu wants." Yuya answered. The guy sees the bandages on Hana, and asked "First check up?" Hana nodded.

"Well good job for being a brave girl." The guy smiled before turning to Zuzu. "Tell me what can I get you today Miss?" Zuzu looked at the flavors. "I think Chocolate." The guy nodded before getting the cones. "Does your arm still hurt?" Yuya asked. Hana nodded a little.

Yuya nodded. "It'll feel better soon."

The guy brings the cones to them. "Thank you." Yuya smiled before handing the girls their cones. "That will be 5 dollars please." The guy told him. Yuya paid him. "Thank you, and have a good day." The guy nodded. "Thank you." Yuya smiled. They walked out as Hana started eating humming in satisfaction.

"Tasty?" Zuzu asked with a smile. Hana nodded with a big smile. Yuya and Zuzu smiled too as the three of them walked home. "I love you Mama, Dada." Hana smiled. "We love you too Hana." Yuya told her. Yeah life for this family couldn't be any sweeter.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Bopdog111: Well this sure was a on of work wouldn't you say Ulrich?**

 **Ulrich362: Not really.**

 **Bopdog111: Regardless we done it. Hope you faithful readers enjoyed it! Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: Also leave ideas for future stories, The Boyle family has plenty of fun to have in the future.**


End file.
